Project:Chat/Logs/17 September 2017
23:26:25 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:26:30 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:27:02 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:27:04 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:31:58 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:47:48 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:53:15 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:58:09 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 23:58:39 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 23:58:40 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 00:04:03 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:04:23 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 00:04:25 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 00:07:50 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:07:57 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:08:29 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:08:31 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:13:14 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:13:15 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:18:05 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 00:18:16 Well chat looks pretty ded 00:18:23 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 00:18:33 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 00:18:34 Everyone is away 00:18:35 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 00:18:38 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 00:18:39 gonna watch yt I guess 00:18:42 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:19:32 ... 00:20:04 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 00:22:18 k 00:22:25 ohi 00:22:51 hoi 00:29:00 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:31:53 hoi 00:32:31 hoi 00:33:44 A 00:33:48 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:33:54 Hi 00:39:15 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:39:43 hi 00:40:25 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:41:56 hi 00:44:35 gdh95yhb n 00:45:52 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:47:02 gdh95yhb n 00:55:13 67346yruh984 6 4kkjc 3 2h987342bchklwqe w7f84u 00:55:23 I bet its gonna take you 2 min to copy that >:) 00:55:49 oh wait 00:55:54 you could copy and paste 00:55:59 dammit >:O 00:58:43 nah im not gonna 00:58:45 but im gonna try to do it 00:59:09 67346yruh984 6 4kkjc 3 2h987342bchklwqe w7f84u 00:59:11 did i do it 00:59:22 took me like 15 secs 01:02:16 lmao 01:06:17 try harder >;3 01:16:42 if I do try harder its gonna be considered spam 01:16:45 at least kind of 01:17:55 eh the chat is ded. 01:17:59 hdfjk hiu hujth 5nm6m56 m4gn bfjh 4hj 4gmh32b5 h6g g4g 5m4h g5h m43 5j3g h5jg 435 g3r67yh ngm,jkerhfiuykjmdcfuhgdkfdinuyerbhwhytrvjeikuyinferwirhregudhgytyrgrewyutfeft 5i476tku676 78nykhgiuyfyb7 8oiuguhueirfjmtyth? 01:18:02 oh god. 01:18:06 challenge accepted 01:18:15 Tomorrow, Ozun looks in chat log 01:18:19 Ozun: Dafuq? 01:20:03 hdfjk hiu hujth 5nm6m56 m4gn bfjh 4hj 4gmh32b5 h6g g4g 5m4h g5h m43 5j3g h5jg g3r67yh 01:20:03 ngm,jkerhfiuykjmdcfuhgdkfdinuyerbhwhytrvjeikuyinferwirhr 01:20:03 egudhgytyrgrewyufeft 5i476tku666 78nykhgiuyfyb7 01:20:03 8oiuguhueirfjmtyth? 01:20:09 gg 01:20:17 wait fuq i wrote 666 instead of 676 01:20:19 damnit 01:20:24 lel 01:20:27 gg tho 01:20:36 gg 01:21:00 im watching popularmmos use hybrid for no reason at all 01:21:27 apparently in the old days people were not good at dodging 01:22:01 o? 01:22:04 y is that 01:22:07 idk 01:22:20 im just watching people move into Hybrid bullets 01:22:57 in the old days.. 01:23:02 eh i think i know why 01:23:31 y 01:23:37 back then there were a bunch of YTers that were bad at the game and tryhard-ed at it 01:23:46 seen dozens of 'em 01:23:48 okey 01:23:57 like MasterOv? (grin) 01:23:59 lmao 01:31:01 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:31:11 Hi 01:31:14 Fight me 01:32:04 hi 01:36:39 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:37:54 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:42:17 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 01:42:28 rip I missed the sandbox 01:42:33 I planned to be here for it 01:42:52 lmao 01:42:54 it happened like 01:42:57 5-6 hours ago 01:43:00 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 01:43:01 but obviously chap is the most inactive user ever, so he missed it 01:43:10 well you're not the only one who missed it dont worry 01:43:13 ik 01:43:21 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:43:51 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 01:50:15 Yeh I also missed it 01:50:20 rip 01:54:32 radium miss'd it (i think), tboo-y miss'd it, AC miss'd half of it.. 01:54:53 and probably others that im forgetting cause im dum 02:01:03 all the people who are banned missed it (grin) 02:03:53 norly 02:04:08 User:all the people who are banned 02:05:49 oh yeah and user missed it too 02:06:17 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/User:User 02:16:50 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:17:33 Hi 02:17:36 Wait 02:17:52 Is User actually a user? 02:17:56 well 02:18:02 according to the page, yes 02:18:08 Well 02:18:51 unlike "user: all the people who are banned", it doesnt say that he doesnt exist/has been banned/hasnt logged on this wiki 02:21:39 ye 02:23:33 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:24:49 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:25:23 Bored 02:29:08 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 02:29:40 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 02:30:47 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:32:43 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 02:33:22 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 02:33:42 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:33:51 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 02:35:24 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 02:36:36 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 02:37:18 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 02:38:19 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 02:38:42 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 02:38:47 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:39:39 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 02:40:55 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 02:41:36 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 02:41:40 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 02:43:12 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 02:43:29 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 02:43:57 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:44:10 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 02:44:16 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 02:44:46 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 02:45:41 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 02:47:20 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 02:47:56 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:48:33 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:50:26 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:53:31 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 02:53:41 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 02:55:43 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 02:55:46 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 03:00:44 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 03:01:01 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 03:02:44 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:02:48 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:02:51 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 03:02:55 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 03:04:42 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 03:05:01 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 03:05:02 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 03:05:46 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 03:06:04 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 03:06:13 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 03:08:14 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:17:39 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:22:47 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 03:23:04 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 03:23:15 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:26:22 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 03:31:06 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:31:37 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:31:38 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:37:05 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:53:49 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 03:54:19 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 03:54:20 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 03:55:42 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:55:50 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:56:11 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 03:56:12 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 03:56:22 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:56:24 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:57:12 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 04:01:07 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 04:18:49 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 04:19:20 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 04:19:21 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 04:32:46 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 04:33:16 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 04:33:16 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 04:33:17 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 04:33:17 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 04:42:22 hi temz 04:59:03 hi tidalz 04:59:17 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 04:59:20 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 05:02:51 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 05:03:14 hi chopstickz 05:09:48 rip chopstickz 05:16:34 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 05:16:35 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 05:16:40 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:16:57 Hello! 05:17:12 Heya 05:17:45 When this wiki dies, we're gonna need Rick Astley. 05:17:51 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 05:18:24 Yea, he is one of the few that is never gonna give us up :) 05:18:33 Because he would never desert you. 05:20:12 o hi enigmiumz 05:20:14 and coolestpipz 05:20:31 Call me Drac. 05:22:57 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 05:22:58 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 05:25:48 hello both of you 05:25:54 you're drac today i see 05:26:15 dracz 05:27:37 lol. 05:32:42 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 05:38:59 I should actually make a page rn. 05:39:09 do it 05:40:41 I will. 05:49:06 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 05:52:48 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 05:58:17 Dead chat. 05:58:21 Just like always. 06:17:08 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 06:17:10 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 06:19:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 06:30:49 Concept:Arsenal (Enigmium) 06:53:02 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 06:53:05 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 06:53:42 Hey chap. 06:57:37 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 07:02:41 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 07:03:17 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 07:03:47 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 07:04:00 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 07:05:57 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 07:06:28 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 07:09:01 DED 07:09:28 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 07:09:57 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 07:44:18 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 07:44:55 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 07:44:59 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 07:50:37 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 07:54:45 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 07:58:54 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 08:02:35 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 08:05:11 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 08:10:12 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 08:10:23 Where's arena? 08:10:27 sorry if i'm late 08:10:41 No clue where AC is 08:10:41 its 17th of Sept in romania 08:10:42 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 08:10:43 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 08:10:47 arena? 08:10:51 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 08:10:52 Arena 08:10:54 why isnt he here 08:10:56 Idk 08:11:05 its the 17th of Sept 08:11:08 his birthday 08:11:12 rip 08:11:17 AC is far from here. 08:11:20 whty 08:11:34 Usually he's only around about 6 hours later. 08:11:37 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 08:11:41 like 10 pm for me 08:11:42 oh 08:11:45 now it's 4 pm 08:11:46 for me its 11:11 08:11:49 right now 08:11:52 9:11 for me rn 08:11:54 the time i usually wake up 08:11:56 coolest 08:12:03 anyways 08:12:07 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 08:12:13 yes i'm a lazy pile of shit and wake up at 12:00 08:12:15 dont ask 08:12:18 anyway 08:12:21 for his birthday 08:12:25 i'm making HL:LR 08:12:28 which will be finished soon 08:12:29 that isn't lazy 08:12:31 but just realise 08:12:34 that's normal 08:12:40 that i'm making FUCKING HALF LIFE 3 FOR HIM 08:12:40 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 08:12:48 isn't that an awesome gift? 08:12:52 idk if he cares 08:12:57 the best part 08:12:58 its free 08:13:02 and no need for steam 08:13:03 but does AC care 08:13:05 If he likes Half life, then it is a awesome gift :D 08:13:06 also no need for HL2 08:13:08 ye 08:13:09 or anything 08:13:10 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 08:13:11 because its not a mod 08:13:14 its entirely in source 2 08:13:17 if he likes HL then it's awesome 08:13:21 yeah 08:13:22 but if he doesn't 08:13:24 coolest 08:13:25 rip you. 08:13:26 you like hl? 08:13:28 well 08:13:35 anyways 08:13:37 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 08:13:37 Coolest 08:13:40 atleast he know he made a whole community happy 08:13:42 EToD boss health when 08:13:51 coolest 08:13:54 do you like HL tho 08:14:07 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 08:14:08 Tidal, I has to prepare Awoken Polygons. 08:14:08 08:14:08 And yes, I like Half Life. 08:14:11 oh ye 08:14:11 nice 08:14:14 sorry for rushing 08:14:19 coolest 08:14:24 Its fine Tidal. 08:14:27 http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/User:IceTudor 08:14:29 i can wait 08:14:30 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 08:14:34 have a look at it 08:14:38 its my plan for HL:LR 08:14:52 also 08:14:54 ice 08:15:00 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 08:15:16 Your Crossiantank got 0 votes against MultiBox in the first round of the tournament 08:15:18 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 08:15:32 im so tired 08:15:42 take a nap? 08:15:43 i got 53% on Necropolis 08:15:46 Rip Crossiantank. 08:15:46 08:15:46 And these plans look very cool Ice 08:15:54 I click very hard. 08:16:02 um 08:16:03 wait 08:16:05 Then gasp and sigh loudly. 08:16:06 noo croissatank 08:16:07 youw ere awesome 08:16:10 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 08:16:11 i know coolest 08:16:17 and i'm actually going to make it 08:16:19 unlike hl3 08:16:21 i mean 08:16:22 REALLY 08:16:23 Because I'm frustrated af when I play it. 08:16:25 hey i went against Multibox 08:16:26 hl3 was leaked 08:16:27 that's cool 08:16:28 a tiny bit though 08:16:30 and guess what 08:16:32 its in source 08:16:34 whyyyyyy 08:16:37 come on 08:16:41 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 08:16:44 *shrugs* 08:16:51 anyway 08:16:57 HL1 = GLDSRC, HL2 + EP2 & EP1 = SRC 08:16:58 Concept:Arsenal (Enigmium) 08:17:04 makes no sense for HL3 to be SRC too 08:17:09 so HL:LR will be source 2 08:17:11 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 08:17:13 better graphics and shit 08:17:19 ai is gonna be good 08:17:28 um enig/drac' 08:17:35 yeah? 08:17:45 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 08:17:47 your "Enigmium's Bosses" thing is a redling 08:17:51 redlink* 08:17:53 Oh yeah. 08:17:56 Ursuul said no redlings 08:17:56 I'll edit that later. 08:18:10 unless you're making the page within 24 hours 08:18:15 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 08:18:18 also 08:18:22 Ohk. 08:18:24 the S-V EC was gonna be a portal gun 08:18:30 but i scrapped that idea 08:19:14 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 08:19:19 it was too overused of a HL3 kinda idea 08:19:23 you use the iceaxe instead 08:19:24 =P 08:19:29 which is still from aperture 08:19:45 "Aperture Science Ice Breaker" 08:19:49 ASIB 08:19:54 Iceaxe 08:20:13 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 08:20:19 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 08:20:26 ...seriously 08:20:34 can you just go to the HL wiki chat 08:20:49 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 08:20:52 i'm sure there's much more people willing to listen to you than here 08:21:05 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 08:21:46 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 08:22:36 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 08:24:12 Does anyone know why typing behind a word will cause my words to delete the other words? 08:24:20 Because that is happening :/ 08:24:22 uhhh 08:24:23 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 08:24:27 doesn't happen to me 08:24:31 *hrugs* 08:24:34 shrugs* 08:24:49 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 08:24:57 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 08:25:17 oh ye that happens to me rarely 08:25:38 nope 08:25:40 not me 08:30:06 oh 08:30:11 sometimes it happens to me 08:30:16 its annoying as shit 08:37:01 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 08:37:16 Tidal. 08:37:23 Can you check if there are redlinks? 08:37:33 ok 08:38:11 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 08:38:15 the bottom icons are redlinks 08:38:21 ofc they are. 08:38:22 might wanna make them quickly 08:38:29 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 08:38:41 (could i remove them for now?) 08:38:45 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 08:38:47 ursuul said no redlinks unless you plan to make them within 24 hours 08:38:51 just don't have a link 08:38:58 I'm really busy with school work. 08:39:02 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 08:39:04 eh... 08:39:11 just make them normal pictures then 08:39:14 quicker 08:39:15 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 08:39:15 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 08:39:25 kdone 08:39:32 i will edit the image for the bosses 08:39:36 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 08:39:37 the link to the ideas 08:39:45 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 08:39:59 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 08:40:06 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 08:40:06 ok 08:40:16 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 08:40:23 Or 08:40:33 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 08:40:34 I could link that to the bosses part of my ideas page. 08:40:45 which I just did. 08:41:03 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 08:41:04 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 08:41:20 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 08:44:16 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 08:47:48 Dead chat... 08:48:17 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 08:49:23 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 08:49:53 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 08:50:49 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 08:51:16 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 08:51:51 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 08:52:21 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 08:53:11 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 08:54:56 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 08:55:10 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 08:55:55 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 08:59:15 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 08:59:36 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 08:59:39 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 09:00:33 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 09:01:26 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 09:07:32 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 09:19:53 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 09:20:02 dedededede 09:20:27 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 09:21:08 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 09:55:36 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 09:59:47 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 10:04:12 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 10:05:19 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 10:18:44 -!- UltraReconKing has joined Special:Chat 10:18:53 This is a public service announcement 10:18:54 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/325877144670437379/358919636042907659/lesainisboneless.PNG 10:18:58 Okay I'm done here 10:19:10 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 10:19:22 Can someone send me the chat log please thanks 10:20:33 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 10:22:36 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 10:23:08 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 10:24:21 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 10:24:41 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 10:27:26 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 10:27:52 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 10:28:33 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 10:29:19 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 10:30:11 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 10:30:16 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 10:34:21 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 10:34:57 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 10:35:27 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 10:35:52 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 10:42:09 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:42:38 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 10:43:15 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 10:52:05 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 10:52:06 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 10:52:58 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 10:56:39 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 11:04:57 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 11:05:15 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 11:05:45 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 11:06:39 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 11:12:37 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 11:13:47 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 11:14:17 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 11:14:33 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:14:37 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 11:17:21 hmmm... 11:17:28 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 11:18:43 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 11:19:13 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 11:19:51 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 11:20:54 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 11:20:56 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 11:22:24 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:23:39 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 11:24:20 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 11:27:16 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 11:27:58 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 11:32:56 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 11:33:22 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 11:40:42 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:40:52 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:48:22 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 11:48:55 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:49:02 hi 11:49:42 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 11:50:02 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 11:50:07 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:50:18 yello 11:50:24 *hello 11:50:38 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 11:51:23 ♪set the controls for the heart of the sun♪ 11:51:44 *song randomly plays* 11:51:52 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 11:52:14 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 11:52:33 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:52:54 hi again 11:53:20 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 11:53:24 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 11:54:21 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 11:55:55 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 11:56:43 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 11:58:09 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 12:01:06 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:01:10 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:02:20 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 12:03:18 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:04:28 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:04:58 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:05:04 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 12:05:37 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:06:30 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:06:36 i am yokai 12:06:41 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:07:11 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:07:30 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:07:52 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:08:00 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:08:02 rip 12:08:04 missed taco 12:08:49 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:10:11 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:10:44 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:12:34 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:12:50 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:13:20 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:13:36 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:14:06 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:14:14 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:14:59 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:15:01 back 12:15:06 aaaand i just created a gmod swep 12:15:13 the Ar2 Machine-Shotgun 12:15:16 ok 12:15:17 its incredibly powerful 12:15:19 its a machine 12:15:19 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:15:20 shotgun 12:15:28 with the damage of an ar2 12:15:29 op 12:15:32 but fun to use 12:15:42 first ever swep 12:15:47 i will now make more shit 12:15:53 just so i can mess with what is in HL:LR 12:15:53 lol 12:16:37 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:16:38 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:17:28 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:18:22 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:19:10 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:20:02 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:20:28 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:20:44 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:20:46 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:21:33 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:21:39 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:22:47 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:23:01 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:23:57 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:24:10 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:25:52 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:25:54 AHH 12:27:07 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:28:25 soo. 12:28:44 Hello. 12:28:54 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:30:07 *sigh* 12:30:10 everything's ded 12:30:33 Hello. 12:30:47 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:30:49 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:31:12 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:31:14 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:31:35 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:31:58 WHY TF IS EVERYTHING DED 12:32:39 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:34:03 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:34:04 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:35:08 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:35:17 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:35:18 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:35:20 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:35:41 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:36:06 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:36:25 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:36:47 cause it can be 12:36:57 like 12:37:03 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:37:05 GD discord is ded 12:37:07 this is ded 12:37:13 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:37:15 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:37:19 i have no friends 12:37:38 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:38:40 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:38:45 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:38:48 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:39:18 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:40:54 <.< 12:41:26 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:42:08 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:42:14 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:43:27 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:44:09 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:44:31 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 12:44:39 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:45:02 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:45:03 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:46:04 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:46:21 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 12:46:34 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:47:03 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:47:33 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:47:42 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:48:12 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:48:17 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:48:47 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:49:31 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:50:01 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:50:02 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 12:50:34 hoi chop 12:50:57 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:54:07 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:54:26 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:54:45 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:56:06 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:57:07 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:58:35 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:59:04 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 12:59:34 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 12:59:49 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 13:01:07 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 13:01:12 Hi 13:01:20 Happy B-Day AC 13:01:26 Thx 13:01:34 Also 13:01:36 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 13:01:41 I just woke up 13:01:43 so yeh 13:02:30 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 13:03:33 Happy B-Day, myself 13:03:41 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 13:05:35 Hey. 13:05:45 Hey 13:06:00 This day is VERY special 13:06:18 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:06:26 oh you're here 13:06:28 Happy bday 13:06:31 :D 13:06:31 we've been waiting 13:06:32 Thx 13:06:34 Wat 13:06:37 I just woke up 13:06:40 my gift to you is 13:06:43 HL:LRy 13:06:46 you dont need steam 13:06:47 when its done 13:06:50 you will get it free 13:06:58 Okie 13:07:01 Where is it? 13:07:02 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 13:07:03 just know you're making a whole community happy as shit! 13:07:11 :D 13:07:15 I feel happy 13:07:25 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 13:07:27 well 13:07:31 HL:LR is just a plan for now 13:07:33 when i'm done 13:07:36 you will have it for free 13:07:43 okie 13:07:51 you could be a betatester 13:07:55 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 13:07:56 or 13:08:00 THE FIRST PLAYER OF THE GAME 13:08:04 Yeah 13:08:14 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 13:08:29 *thumbs up* 13:08:33 Also 13:08:34 (yes) 13:08:36 damnit 13:08:37 What's the game 13:08:41 ... 13:08:43 that used to be the thumbsup emote 13:08:44 What is it about 13:08:51 (y) 13:08:53 there we go 13:08:55 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 13:08:58 eh it's some Half Life spinoff i think 13:08:59 (y) 13:09:05 spinoff 13:09:11 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 13:09:13 well it isn't official 13:09:14 its a source 2 half life 13:09:16 well 13:09:17 i mean 13:09:21 hl3 isnt official either 13:09:25 Never played half life 13:09:26 eh 13:09:27 this is hl3 13:09:31 well arena 13:09:33 this is your chance 13:09:37 Okie 13:09:41 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 13:09:42 Uh 13:09:50 what now? 13:09:53 dunno 13:09:57 http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/User:IceTudor 13:09:58 look 13:10:01 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 13:10:18 i'm messing around in FTB 13:10:32 Also 13:10:37 Make your game cost money 13:10:41 eh 13:10:46 its kinda private anyways tho 13:10:47 So I feel special of having it for free 13:10:52 :3 13:10:53 dunno man 13:10:53 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 13:10:56 probably not for profit 13:11:00 Maybe like... 13:11:03 3$? 13:11:08 idk 13:11:08 i dont think i'm allowed to make profit 13:11:10 i mean 13:11:16 wat 13:11:17 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 13:11:22 half life as a series is owned by valve 13:11:25 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:11:26 https://pastebin.com/mcV3C5kh 13:11:26 my most recent FTB creation 13:11:27 oh 13:11:30 hello ursuul 13:11:32 whoops 13:11:34 right 13:11:42 Derp :P 13:11:46 maybe i can add some sandbox thing to your copy? 13:11:46 Hi ursuul 13:11:54 Yeah 13:11:55 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:11:55 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 13:12:00 I like sandbox 13:12:02 Also 13:12:03 ya mk 13:12:08 Make a level creator 13:12:09 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 13:12:14 I love level creators 13:12:17 aka sandbox 13:12:20 Yeah 13:12:21 tho it could be hard 13:12:23 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:12:32 hi 13:12:34 since you would need source 2 hammer editor to edit levels in a source 2 game 13:12:35 Just add entities 13:12:35 dunno 13:12:35 and choose a map 13:12:39 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 13:12:41 oh mk 13:12:47 R u like continually in chat? @ Tidal 13:12:50 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 13:12:58 TGP1 13:13:06 it's arena's birthday dis day 13:13:15 :3 13:13:20 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 13:13:25 Also 13:13:28 Happy Birthday AC! 13:13:29 yes for now 13:13:32 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 13:13:33 What time is it for you guys 13:13:36 lol Tidal 13:13:37 4:13 13:13:38 9:13 am 13:13:42 Cuz it's 9:13 am 13:13:44 for me 13:14:02 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 13:14:05 9:13 pm 13:14:10 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 13:14:10 Oh 13:14:15 I see why you were waiting 13:14:17 wait 13:14:20 now its 4:14 13:14:25 Also 13:14:28 aka 16:4 13:14:32 Teamerz is close to me 13:14:33 16:14** 13:14:37 *Hides* 13:14:39 arne 13:14:40 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 13:14:41 u sure about dat 13:14:43 teamz is canadian 13:14:48 I'm canadian 13:14:51 both of you live in canada 13:14:53 o 13:15:03 hey guys 13:15:08 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 13:15:09 https://pastebin.com/mcV3C5kh 13:15:09 want to test it 13:15:13 Yeah 13:15:18 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 13:15:31 idk what to call it 13:15:38 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 13:15:39 oh ye its the one from yesterday 13:15:46 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:15:48 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 13:15:51 ye 13:15:54 i would call it the wave 13:15:56 no pun intended 13:15:57 ... 13:16:04 sounds nice 13:16:16 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 13:16:18 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 13:16:25 pretty much an evolved spread 13:16:29 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 13:16:53 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:17:41 The title wave 13:17:42 . 13:17:47 :3 13:17:50 *shrugs* 13:18:03 i also have a huge wall of iblob codes 13:18:04 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:111446 13:18:23 how do you guys know which tank wins what 13:18:28 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 13:18:29 i only saw the nominations 13:18:32 win what 13:18:37 ... 13:18:38 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 13:18:44 you blind m8? 13:18:44 TOURNAMENT 13:18:57 well 13:19:00 not tank 13:19:02 but you get it 13:19:07 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:139272 13:19:07 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 13:19:08 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 13:19:10 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 13:19:13 that was teh tanks 13:19:19 oh 13:19:19 Polygons is tomorrow 13:19:31 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 13:19:40 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:19:50 Guys 13:20:10 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 13:20:26 Except Ice, have you made a gift for me? 13:20:40 ummmm 13:20:48 to be honest, no 13:20:56 *sweat* 13:21:09 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 13:21:14 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 13:21:32 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:22:03 You can make a cnoception 13:22:08 *conception 13:22:17 That will do 13:22:21 ye imma do that 13:22:57 Like I did for taco 13:24:01 imma make a blog for ye 13:24:09 because tbh idk what to make 13:24:34 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Concept:Gift_(For_Tacocat247) 13:24:37 Like that 13:24:54 How lucky are you AC. 13:25:07 To see people greet you a Happy Birthday. 13:25:47 People like me 13:25:58 I get dem likes 13:26:01 Lucky you. 13:26:06 actually wait i think i know what to make for you 13:26:26 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 13:26:27 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 13:26:41 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 13:26:59 *gets pillow and cires* 13:27:02 cries* 13:27:48 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 13:27:50 sorry 13:27:56 my computer crashed 13:28:18 Why does no one congratulate me? 13:28:23 Why does no one ever feel happy for me? 13:29:06 Uh 13:29:08 I do 13:30:17 Every single nightmare I had was always me going through pain, and even worse, dying. 13:30:38 Rip 13:30:41 "Why does no one congratulate me? 13:30:41 Why does no one ever feel happy for me?" 13:30:42 we do 13:30:53 Yep 13:31:06 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 13:31:08 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 13:31:09 by the way drac 13:31:16 We're here for you, Enig 13:31:17 please dont ask "why does noone want to help me" 13:31:18 i tired 13:31:23 I feel nothing tbh. 13:31:30 I don't feel any connection whatsoever. 13:31:38 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 13:31:48 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 13:31:48 you did not listen 13:31:57 Exactly 13:33:56 Because no one does. 13:34:36 ... 13:34:50 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 13:35:16 drac 13:35:27 hello good202 13:35:27 your life is shit because you dont listen to good advice 13:35:29 seriously 13:35:32 sorry to say 13:35:34 but its kinda true 13:35:41 exactly 13:38:04 Fine then. 13:38:55 Also because you don't take care enough of yourself 13:39:23 Sure. 13:39:31 What else? 13:40:03 You're unlucky 13:40:13 Any more? 13:40:34 well 13:40:55 what i'm thinking of i cannot say because Ozun is here. 13:42:19 PM 13:43:05 Or Discord. 13:43:17 let me rephrase that 13:43:39 What i'm thinking of i'm not gonna say because it would worsen the situation. 13:43:54 It's fine. 13:45:05 Don't worry 13:45:21 It can't be that bad, can it? 13:46:23 it can. 13:46:30 so I'm saying nothing. 13:50:31 K then. 13:52:17 My life is shit. 13:52:41 Still doesn't mean you won't try to fix it. 13:52:43 No matter what. 13:52:51 Because I know that you care for me. 13:52:57 Yes. 13:53:03 Yeah sure I don't listen. 13:53:03 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 13:53:07 idk 13:53:08 Then persuade me. 13:53:11 Make me listen. 13:53:13 i never said that 13:53:15 Connect with me. 13:53:26 well its your choice to listen or not 13:53:28 :I 13:53:40 Well its your choice to try to make me listen. 13:53:45 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:53:45 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 13:53:50 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:54:16 yeah but im not gonna spend all of my energy trying to do that while you could just do it to start with >.> 13:54:21 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:54:29 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:54:29 ^ 13:54:41 Teamerz is smert 13:54:43 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:54:44 what do you wanna say tidal 13:54:44 just say it 13:54:48 also my gift for AC is done. 13:55:00 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 13:55:11 :D 13:55:13 Show me 13:55:16 Check recent images. 13:56:04 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 13:56:08 :o 13:56:14 :D 13:56:40 :) 13:57:10 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:57:15 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 13:57:17 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:57:29 Put this image when you're saying the truth 13:57:33 :3 13:58:06 lel 13:58:47 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:140293#9 14:00:37 Well it doesn't hurt to try. 14:00:48 While I'm trying to fix myself as well. 14:01:46 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:01:46 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:01:57 aww 14:01:58 i wanted to play rooms too 14:01:59 can i join? 14:02:21 ye 14:02:29 join any time 14:02:48 Well 14:03:22 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:03:28 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:05:14 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has left Special:Chat 14:05:41 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 14:05:41 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 14:06:26 rip chat 14:06:45 oh btw AC. 14:06:52 You have DIscord? 14:06:55 Discord* 14:07:28 Well 14:07:30 Why? 14:08:05 ...do you? 14:08:11 because there's a Zathsu server 14:08:29 Yeah 14:08:36 I have discord 14:08:37 go to Zathsu's profile 14:08:42 But 14:08:54 Is it safe% 14:08:59 *safe? 14:09:05 From melons? 14:09:18 The fur 14:09:25 *fruit 14:09:30 oh god no 14:09:33 The melons is a private server 14:09:41 2 private servers infact 14:10:00 .-. 14:11:10 ye 14:11:14 we have NSFW servers 14:11:31 I'm just gonna stay here 14:11:35 yur choice 14:11:36 Since ozun is here 14:11:43 ... 14:12:20 uh 14:12:30 ozun is here 14:12:31 wot do you mean 14:12:39 yeh ozun is here and not on the discord 14:12:39 so whot 14:12:42 but in discord you can scroll all the way up 14:12:54 that 2 14:12:55 no need for chat logs 14:13:33 Chat logs ftw 14:14:15 ... 14:14:23 you could just scroll all the way up 14:15:13 there's a lot of people 14:17:13 yeah Zathsu wants you there 14:21:25 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has left Special:Chat 14:21:30 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 14:22:17 Me??6 14:22:19 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 14:22:27 kinds 14:22:29 kinda* 14:22:50 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has left Special:Chat 14:23:02 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 14:23:31 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:23:41 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:24:07 Yup. 14:24:14 Me, Zathsu and Text want you there 14:24:22 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:24:26 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:25:03 WOAH 14:25:14 ? 14:25:34 People want me somewhere 14:25:41 It makes me feel 14:25:41 god 14:25:44 *good 14:25:46 Anyways 14:25:47 ye 14:25:58 "Teh zathsu experience" 14:26:01 no 14:26:04 oh god 14:26:06 "Teh Zathsu Experience :3" 14:26:15 ^ 14:29:05 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:29:06 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:29:14 Sadly, I don't have discord 14:29:26 And, I'm not even on my computer 14:29:33 ...? 14:29:36 (on another computer) 14:29:40 oh ok 14:29:56 then how did you get on? .-. 14:29:57 so once you get back you can go on 14:30:19 yep 14:32:39 rip chat 14:32:50 brb 14:38:39 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has left Special:Chat 14:46:56 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:47:07 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:47:21 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:53:08 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 14:54:39 ded 14:55:18 banana？ 14:58:12 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:58:14 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:58:59 idk 14:59:10 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:59:14 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:59:55 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:00:00 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:00:41 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:00:52 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:01:18 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:03:09 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 15:05:47 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:05:48 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:06:21 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:06:23 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:06:46 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:09:05 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:09:13 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:10:38 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 15:10:46 Hi 15:11:00 hi 15:11:06 Nothing happened? 15:11:08 Seriously? 15:11:52 I'm the life of the sparty/s chat, huh? 15:13:42 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:13:43 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:14:19 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 15:14:21 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 15:14:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwCY_Bwx3-g 15:14:35 lunatic flying on a radio 15:14:38 note 15:14:43 dont give people radios 15:22:08 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:22:50 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:22:54 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:28:26 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:28:31 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:28:41 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:33:31 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 15:34:11 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 15:38:38 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 15:41:08 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:41:12 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:41:50 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 15:44:52 A 15:44:56 Nooooooo 15:45:02 Everyone left 15:45:17 By everyone I mean two people 15:47:21 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:47:23 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:50:47 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 15:51:07 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:55:57 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:55:57 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:56:25 gtg 15:56:29 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:56:31 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:56:34 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 15:59:02 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 15:59:13 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 15:59:35 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:59:37 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:59:43 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 16:00:11 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:00:33 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:01:03 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:02:09 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:02:09 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:02:09 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:02:39 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:02:58 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:03:15 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 16:05:39 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:05:40 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:08:05 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 16:11:25 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:11:26 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:12:10 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:12:18 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:12:42 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:13:09 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:13:54 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:18:20 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:18:26 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:23:53 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 16:31:15 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:33:37 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 16:34:08 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 16:35:18 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 16:36:31 <101cooler> hello 16:36:41 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 16:36:48 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:36:54 Hi 16:36:56 Fight me 16:37:03 <101cooler> no 16:37:46 Why not? 16:38:18 Hm 16:39:04 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 16:39:14 D: 16:39:27 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 16:39:57 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 16:40:27 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 16:40:57 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 16:41:27 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 16:41:57 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 16:42:24 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 16:42:54 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 16:43:22 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 16:43:40 <101cooler> because I am on a pacifist run 16:43:45 <101cooler> xD 16:44:56 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 16:45:24 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 16:45:54 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 16:46:27 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 16:46:57 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 16:47:28 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 16:47:51 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 16:47:54 lmao 16:47:58 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 16:47:59 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 16:48:29 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 16:52:07 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:52:14 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 18:08:11 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 18:08:21 RIP chat 18:08:29 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 18:09:53 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 18:35:34 �� 20:00:06 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 20:00:34 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 20:00:35 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:00:35 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 20:00:36 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 20:09:47 a 20:24:49 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:31:49 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 20:32:54 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 20:33:02 I gort an error 20:34:07 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 20:35:31 explain 20:35:35 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:15:06 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 21:21:40 but ozun is back ������ 21:24:24 ozzi stop 21:25:30 i feel so frosty 21:29:46 -!- Qwertyjustio has left Special:Chat 21:29:49 -!- Qwertyjustio has joined Special:Chat 21:29:51 probably because you are frozen in a block of ice 21:30:02 i did it 21:32:58 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 21:33:17 .-. 21:33:27 wat? 21:33:30 hai 21:33:48 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 21:33:48 -!- Qwertyjustio has left Special:Chat 21:33:58 -!- Qwertyjustio has joined Special:Chat 21:39:08 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 21:39:28 not frozen but ��. 21:40:35 well you are frozen NOW 21:42:27 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 21:42:37 how do you adopt a page btw 21:43:31 idk 21:43:35 STAY PLS 21:43:44 kfine 21:44:04 just gt done with a bunch of essays anyway so imma stay here I guess 21:44:07 mk 21:44:14 fight me? 21:44:17 ... 21:44:53 pls? 21:45:31 -!- Qwertyjustio has left Special:Chat 21:45:57 -!- Qwertyjustio has joined Special:Chat 21:46:55 -!- Qwertyjustio has left Special:Chat 21:47:01 no >:( 21:47:10 -!- Qwertyjustio has joined Special:Chat 21:47:13 are eye pea BOS 21:47:17 BOS* 21:47:23 faking autocorrecy 21:47:27 autocorrect* 21:47:30 BOSS* 21:47:42 ffight 21:47:44 fight 21:47:46 fightttt 21:48:00 -!- Qwertyjustio has left Special:Chat 21:48:12 -!- Qwertyjustio has joined Special:Chat 21:48:54 -!- Qwertyjustio has left Special:Chat 21:48:56 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 21:48:59 -!- Qwertyjustio has joined Special:Chat 21:49:10 -!- Qwertyjustio has joined Special:Chat 21:50:08 -!- Qwertyjustio has left Special:Chat 21:50:24 -!- Qwertyjustio has joined Special:Chat 21:51:15 -!- Qwertyjustio has left Special:Chat 21:51:29 -!- Qwertyjustio has joined Special:Chat 21:51:41 nah 21:51:49 you also chased Ozziene away lol 21:51:50 pls 21:51:59 -!- Qwertyjustio has left Special:Chat 22:01:03 um 22:01:05 ruby pls 22:01:07 fight me 22:42:03 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat Category:Chat Logs